


starfish

by eirene_underthesun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Neighbor Kylo Ren, F/M, Grooming, Pool Sex, Rape, Rey is 15, high school rey, kylo is 33
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun
Summary: Rey's sad to see the new neighbor move in, mostly because it's obvious he won't let her use the pool she loved so much that sat in his backyard.But maybe something could be arranged.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 100
Kudos: 532





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I actually am publishing something for the first time in nearly a year, who knew? I forced this out of my mind.
> 
> It is simple, inelegant, and terrible. Honestly.
> 
> But I hope a few of you like it. It is written, but longish so I'll be posting it over the next few days.

The somewhat acrid smell of fresh rain and dirt made her nose scrunch up as she cut through the woods on her way home. It had been a long day of pretending it didn't hurt to hear people talk about her. About the poor girl living with a foster mother. It didn't matter that Maz was one of the best ones she's ever had - didn't matter that she was going to do everything in her power to never have to leave.

Rey had a plan; and as her feet slid slightly with each step on the unpaved path, she reminded herself.

_ Complete sophomore year. _

_ Sign up for AP classes. _

_ Take the free robotics course at the community center. _

_ Graduate high school. _

_ Attend MIT. _

Nothing was going to stop her from achieving her goals, not the upheaval of moving every 4 months - and certainly not the cruel words of kids her age.

She missed Rose, who was at her father's house for his part of the year - far away from Rey. They could only keep up online - but there was just something different about being in person. Texting made her nervous.

She broke through the clearing and saw the back of Maz's house and sighed with relief, her feet eventually making it all the way up the porch. Slipping off her dirty shoes, she stepped inside and headed straight to the kitchen. It was maybe the best thing about living here - food was plentiful and not locked away.

A  _ beep beep  _ pulled her from the fridge, her head turning towards the sound in the front.

Between the blinds she noticed a moving truck and blinked; had the house finally sold?

A sinking feeling hit her at the inevitable loss of something else - it was silly, really, but having the Ersos move out meant she had to say goodbye to their pool.

A tall figure stood in the driveway, dark hair coiffed but still somehow messy - probably from sweat - and catching sight of his scowl, Rey knew he wouldn't be as accommodating as the Ersos.

No, she wouldn't be able to swim there anymore.

Deep in thought about how she could maybe convince him, Rey almost didn't notice the way his eyes had turned towards the window as if sensing her thoughts. She sucked in a breath and pulled away, the blinds dropping down conspicuously. Her heartbeat increased as his face burned into her memory.

No, no, she  _ definitely  _ wouldn't be able to convince him to let her use his pool.

* * *

Rey lasted two weeks. Two weeks of avoiding the new neighbor. Two weeks of not being able to enjoy the break from life in said neighbor's pool.

But she had been unable to not register his schedule and as soon as she got out of school she ran all the way home, knowing that he wouldn't be back for at least two hours. Rey slung her backpack against the wall in her room and stripped down, pulling her simple blue swimsuit from the drawer. It was old and too thin in certain places, but it was what she had - and it didn't  _ really  _ matter. She only ever swam by herself.

Rey pulled her neighbor's black iron gate open and breathed a sigh of relief as she dove into the pool. It was beautiful, something she never could have imagined until she had seen it. One day she'd have one just like it.

It had surprised Maz that she knew how to swim, but Rey had taught herself eventually - she never had been scared of the water. Felt as if she had been dreaming of it in one form or another her entire life.

Rey dipped and swam back and forth until finally she just laid there floating, eyes closed as the sun got lower and lower and she drifted further away from her life.

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?" A deep voice broke into her reverie and she gasped, twisting around, body sinking lower into the water as she held her hand up to her face trying to look for the voice.

And then she saw him, the new neighbor. The one whose stare made her nervous, but especially now. He was angry.

Rey noticed the glass in his hand filled with an amber liquid she knew immediately must be alcohol, his face flushed as he stepped close to the edge of the pool.

"Well?"

Rey shook her head, realizing she'd been mute and his question had gone unanswered.

"I'm Rey."

He squatted down easily in front of her where she was treading water, hands lightly grasping the edge of the pool. Rey stared at his hands, large and dwarfing his glass as they hung in between his thighs.

He stared at her face and Rey felt his eyes roam down her neck and shoulders, the only parts of her that were visible.

"Why are you in my pool, Rey?"

He couldn't believe his luck. After a long day, a strange woman in his pool was just what he needed as a distraction. He could see the lithe body beneath the water, distorted, but tantalizing.

"I live next door - with Maz," he raised an eyebrow and took a deep sip of whiskey. This must have been- "I'm her daughter. Foster, I mean."

Rey stuttered and the stranger finally graced her with a small quirk of his lips - an  _ almost  _ smile that put her more at ease. A little.

"You haven't answered my question," his low voice was hypnotizing as his finger tapped the edge of the glass.

"The Ersos - who owned this house before you - used to let me swim here all the time and I missed it and knew you would never let me so I snuck over. I must have lost track of time."

He could tell she was nervous and he stood up, walking back into his kitchen for more whiskey. The sound of water slushing over concrete made him smile to himself. Just as he wanted, she would be on full display now.

Rey was standing at the end of the pool, holding onto the railing, eyes dancing between her towel on the chair next to where he stood - and the stranger himself.

He didn't say anything as he lifted the towel, sitting down and holding it up towards her as if beckoning.

Rey was younger than he thought initially, body in the early stages of blooming, chest just beginning to grow into itself. He stared at the worn one-piece, slipping around the mound between her legs as she slowly stepped towards him. He just watched, taking a sip of his drink as she refused to let go of his eyes.

She wasn't scared of him, but she reached out to grab the towel with a hesitancy borne of a lifetime of being on edge as an unwanted orphan.

Rey stood mere feet in front of him, towel hanging from her hands, trying to remember what she needed it for under his gaze. No one ever looked at her that way - as if they were taking inventory. As if they were even mildly interested in something other than cruelty.

A wolfish grin appeared as she realized where his eyes lingered, flashing down to where her old and too-small swimsuit had ridden up between her legs. Blushing, she finally wrapped the towel around her body, hand slipping between her legs to fix it.

"You like to swim here?"

Rey simply nodded, unable to answer him directly for some reason. The staring made her skin prickle and warm and she didn't know  _ why. _

"Maybe we can come to an…arrangement," he spoke clearly, but slow - as if he was processing it in his mind still. As if it hadn't been a fully formed idea since he first saw her.

"What do you mean?" She barely recognized her small voice.

"You can use the pool," she sucked in a breath and gave him a brilliant smile. "But only when I'm at home."

Rey's face fell at that stipulation, but it was a small price to pay she supposed. "Why do you care?"

He leaned back, legs stretching far enough that one was between her feet. She hadn't been wrong about his size.

"I don't want a dead kid found in my pool," he supplied easily. Which was true, but he couldn't say that was really the reason. He stared at the young freckle-faced girl, dark wet hair falling over her shoulders. No, that wasn't the reason at all.

"And no boys," he added without a thought, watching her face to measure her reaction.

"It'll just be me," Rey blushed at his suggestion that she would have boys over. The intimation was clear. She wasn't naïve and neither was he. "Boys don't hang out with me because I won't give them head."

She clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide as she realized what she had said. It was  _ true,  _ but she never talked like that - certainly not to an adult. And this man was  _ definitely  _ an adult. She was bad at ages, but he had to be at  _ least  _ 30.

"Good girl," he murmured, a hand reaching out to pull hers off her face. His fingers touching her skin made her buzz a little.

He watched as she shrugged, unable to let go of her hand when she said, "It's just kind of gross."

He hummed at that, pulling out his phone and handing it to her, "Put your number in. Do you have yours?"

Rey scrunched her nose, but grabbed it where it sat on the table, unlocking it and handing it to him.

He entered his number and they switched back, "So you can check when I'm around. I'm home most of the time when I'm not working, though."

Rey nodded, glancing at the contact, "Kylo Ren?"

Kylo smiled at her confusion, "That's my name, starfish."

The nickname made her freeze, back rippling with fear. Kylo noticed and he stood up, setting the glass down before placing a hand on her upper arm, rubbing the cold wet skin gently. She blinked at his touch and then snapped out of it, stepping away and running back through the gate she had entered.

Skittish little thing, he thought quietly. But as he stepped back inside, his phone pinged.

**_Rey  
_ ** _ Can I come back tomorrow? _

Kylo smirked as he responded.

**_Kylo Ren  
_ ** _ Of course you can, starfish. _

And next door in her room, Rey shivered. She had never had a nickname before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, come say hi on twitter @eirene_fics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the warm welcome back! Kylo gets a bit handsy in this one...of course.

A week later and they had fallen into a routine. Rey came over almost as soon as he got home and he would lay back in the lounge chair with a drink in hand.

He stared at her through the sunglasses he wore - she could always feel his eyes on her.

Kylo spent the hours on his phone, handling work items and watching the girl do flips in and into the pool.

She never seemed to notice the way he angled it towards her, phone filling up with open shots and videos of her enjoying herself.

He stared openly as she flipped into the water, legs popping straight up in the air. His breath stilled when she pushed up, splitting her legs wide. The tight swimsuit twisted between her lips and made him shift, almost forgetting to take the video. Zoomed in.

He set his phone down as she popped out of the water head first, palming his hard cock through his pants.

 _Later,_ he reminded himself as Rey twisted in the water.

As if she sensed his stare, she turned towards him, face scrunched up slightly in thought.

"Why do you live alone?" The question made him laugh, reminding him of her youth.

"Old people often live alone," he vaguely explained.

"You're not married?"

"No. Never found someone who could put up with me."

"Why? Are you mean?" Rey couldn't seem to stop the questions from falling out of her mouth, brain barely keeping up. She sounded like she was five years old, like she had never met an older person before. Even Maz lived alone until Rey showed up. But with Kylo - she didn't know why, but she had to ask.

"Sometimes," he responded coolly, leaning back once more into the chair, legs on either side.

"You seem nice enough to me," she responded, but in the back of her head she remembered the way he had stared at her - touched her arm. And wondered.

His smile was predatory, "I like to be in control, Rey. I'm possessive."

That was the very tip of it, but she didn't need to know anything else just yet. Enough to make her curious, make her _need_ to know. His lips curled to the side as she stepped up the stairs and out of the pool, water sluicing down her bare legs.

She wandered over to him slowly, "Like when Poe tells me I should only talk to him at school?"

Kylo's face snapped from her chest to her face at that, "Who is Poe?"

The words were menacing and Rey tried to shrug nonchalantly, "Just some guy who won't leave me alone. He's on the football team and thinks that makes him God."

He sat up at that, leaning his arms on his legs as he stared at her, "Just tell him you have an older boyfriend who will kick his ass if he keeps it up."

"But I don't," she said, huffing at the thought. It was embarrassing enough that she had no friends around, but she certainly didn't have a _boyfriend_ who would ever do that for her. Kylo pushed his sunglasses up, pinning his hair back loosely and she almost didn't hear his next words.

"It doesn't matter. Lie."

"He won't believe me."

A few long seconds passed until he held his hand out, beckoning her, "Come on, let's send him something."

"Send what?"

"A pic of you and me, starfish." Tired of waiting, Kylo wrapped his hands around her wet stomach and pulled her onto his lap, moving back to lay her against him, small body fitting between his legs.

The feeling of her against him made him dizzy and then she _shifted._

"Um, my phone is on the table," she said, snapping him out of his daydream, the shift landing her ass right above his cock. Reluctantly he moved his hand away from her stomach to grab the phone, handing it to her.

He hoisted her back against him, laying there with a hand wrapped casually around her bare thigh, the other pressed into her chest, thumb resting just in between her breasts. Kylo could see the outline of her nipples and let out a haggard breath.

"Ok," her voice was breathy and his chest swelled with pride. She held the phone out, angling it so both their faces and her chest were captured.

Kylo turned his face into her neck and breathed in, the smell of chlorine mixed with innocence driving him wild. The hand on her thigh squeezed, sliding in between without a thought.

"Kylo?" Her voice was shaky as she felt his wandering hands, trying not to look at anything but her phone. But the pictures she took - they didn't look menacing. Kylo's eyes were closed, lips on her neck as her own were parted in a half smile. "I don't know if these will work."

He hummed, eyes going back to her phone briefly, chuckling. "They'll work, Rey. Here, let me send the message."

Taking the phone, he selected a particularly lewd shot, typing out the aggressive message.

 **_Rey  
_ ** _Don't touch what's mine._

Rey scrunched up her face as she read it, "That doesn't sound like me, I don't think he'll listen."

"It wasn't supposed to sound like you, the implication is that you told _me_ and I took it upon myself to _take care of it."_ His thumb casually brushed over one of her nipples, lightly, but enough for Rey to squirm, moving to get up now that the photo was done.

But he tightened his arms around her and sighed into her ear.

"So your foster mom seems okay with you spending time here."

"Oh," she stuttered at the change in topic. "Yeah, I mean I'm old enough and it's just right next door. She's hardly ever home, anyway. Owns a shop in town. I'm not old enough to work there yet so I'm stuck here."

"Don't be too eager to grow up, little starfish," he squeezed her inner thigh and she shifted uncomfortably. Why was he still touching her? Poe got the message already.

"I just have to earn money - I'm gonna go to MIT," she claimed with pride, thinking about her plan.

"My smart girl," he murmured, making her shiver. "You're so mature, already know what you want in life."

The hand between her breasts glided lower on her stomach, "No wonder you don't like boys."

Rey began to breathe faster, nervous from the way he moved lower towards the hand that rested between her thighs. She pressed her legs tighter together, but he didn't seem to care.

"They're not right for you, too immature. You need a man, don't you little one." His hand finally stopped right above her mound, fingers pressing down on the swimsuit, between her pussy lips. "Right here, in fact." 

Rey was frozen for a long while, his fingers probing in places she hadn't explored yet, but knew too much about. She jerked away, squirming out of his lap finally, her resistance taking him by surprise. She had never been touched so much in her entire life, she thought, eyes wide as she stared at him, chest heaving.

His lips flattened into a hard line and she grabbed her phone, making an excuse to leave and letting out a relieved breath when he let her.

* * *

It rained the next day, and the day after that, and Rey could almost believe that things were normal again. Her fingers itched to text him, but the memory of his wandering hands made her unsure.

They had felt _good,_ but she didn't even know what it was like to touch herself and the knowing strokes of his fingers made it feel wrong somehow, too advanced for her.

 **_Kylo Ren  
_ ** _I guess the weather decided to give the pool a break._

It was a simple, innocent text and it had been sitting there for twenty minutes as she made her way home. Rey had no idea how to respond. She had never really talked to boys.

And Kylo was decidedly a _man._

 **_Kylo Ren  
_ ** _I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable the other day.  
_ _It's just so hard to resist the way you make me feel._

Her stomach fluttered at the messages, feeling warm and needed. This was nothing like Poe and his overbearing, brute-like force against the lockers at school, somehow thinking that would get her to say _yes_ to dating him.

Taking a deep breath, she responded.

 **_Rey  
_ ** _It's okay...just new to me._

 **_Kylo Ren  
_ ** _Did the boy ever get the hint?_

 **_Rey  
_ ** _Yes, but then he called me a whore and a tease for 'leading him on'_

Rey was upset thinking about the confrontation in the hallway, a brutish Poe showing off for his friends, claiming she had led him on when really she was all about the old guy dick.

She decided not to tell Kylo about that particular comment.

A flurry of funny memes about relationships hit her messages and she smiled as she sank onto her bed, shirt riding up as she twisted around to her stomach.

She sends a bunch of emojis his way, feeling slightly better with his attention on her.

 **_Kylo Ren  
_ ** _I miss your pretty smile. I'd like to see it again, tide me over until the weather clears?_

The request was clear - he wanted a picture of her. He called her _pretty._ Well, her smile at least. Why was he even bothering with her?

They had taken pictures before, but this seemed different. She wasn't on social media, wasn't used to selfies, or really even looking at herself in the mirror.

 **_Kylo Ren  
_ ** _I'll show you mine if you show me yours, starfish_

She blushed at the flirty message, but ended up sending him a shy smile picture as she laid on her bed, hair messy behind her.

Kylo sucked in a breath as the new picture popped up, his hand already stroking his cock to the other pictures he had taken of her. This one was new, and _from her_ \- with a coy smile. She was on her bed and he groaned, squeezing his dick as he imagined it. The girly flowers and colors surrounding them, innocence personified.

He switched to the camera app as he picked up the pace, holding the phone out to take a pic of him just for her. To thank her.

And when Rey opens it, her eyes hone in on the bare, muscled chest and flushed face of Kylo Ren. Towards the bottom, his arm rested against his abdomen and she blushed at the trail of dark hair. It was much more than she had expected and she chewed her lip, wondering if he wanted something like _that_ from her. If maybe the pic before wasn't good enough.

She strips off her t-shirt and jeans, leaving only the camisole and underwear on and takes another picture, no more skin than she has ever shown him in the bathing suit. It was innocent enough. 

**_Kylo Ren  
_ ** _You're so sweet, starfish. Thank you._

Her chest swelled with pride at his acceptance and she eventually pulled out her homework, a huge grin on her face as she worked into the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here he goes.

She woke up Saturday morning to a male voice in the house and her body tensed up, every part of her straining to listen for signs of what was going on.

Maz seemed calm, a normal conversation, and Rey relaxed as she slid out of bed. Without thinking beyond curiosity, she opened her door and snuck downstairs, the voice getting louder and more familiar until she was met with the broad and dark haired body of Kylo.

She gasped and they both turned towards her. He gave her a long stare up and down her body, then smirked at her surprise. Rey realized she was wearing a frumpy old t-shirt and boxer shorts, her hair a mess.

"Ah good morning, child," Maz interrupted her embarrassment and waved her over. "This is Ben, our new neighbor. He's the son of a family friend and I didn't even realize it!"

Ben? Rey thought, the question plain on her face as she looked to Kylo. He didn't seem perturbed by the name and Rey was uneasy. Why had he given her a different name?

"We've met, actually," he explained to Maz. "Apparently Rey  _ really  _ likes my pool."

His grin got wider as her blush deepened, seeming to enjoy teasing her. Kylo was desperate to know if her entire body flushed that way.

"Ah of course, I should have known she couldn't keep away. I'm sorry about that, she should have asked first."

Rey dropped her head at the chastisement, "Rey is more than welcome to my house any time - especially if you're ever away, Maz. I'm happy to check in on her."

Her head snapped up at his defense of her and she gave him a small smile. He really does care, she thought.

"But I have to get to work, I just wanted to drop by and I've been working so late I haven't had a chance," he winked at Rey, who knew very well that him 'working late' was code for watching Rey in his backyard. But then he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, leaving her bewildered.

Maz didn't seem to think anything was wrong with the gesture as he waved goodbye, and Rey thought perhaps there wasn't anything wrong after all.

* * *

She watched him from her bedroom in the mornings before the bus arrived, leaving the house in shorts and a tank top for his early run. He didn't bother tying his hair back and Rey idly wondered how it didn't annoy him as his body bounced around. Rey couldn't tell what path he took, but he always seemed to be nearby when the bus left with her in the back, head resting against the window.

The days she couldn't swim, she watched as he arrived home in his nice car and tailored suit. She didn't even know suits could look like that. He never wore them when she swam.

She wondered what he did during the day, but that was never a topic he was particularly interested in sharing.

Rey suspected it didn't really matter anyway.

**_Kylo Ren  
_ ** _ Coming over tonight? _

Rey sighed, staring at the name more than the message. He had never explained it and she had been too afraid to ask the handful of times she had seen him since.

**_Rey  
_ ** _ It's dark already, your backyard doesn't even have any lights _

**_Kylo Ren  
_ ** _ Isn't that half the fun? _

She didn't bother telling Maz where she was going, the woman had been enjoying her evening off in the bathtub and was currently lying in bed already.

He was in his chair before she arrived, only the light streaming through his kitchen window showing her the way. She used her phone to guide her steps just in case.

"Hi," she nearly whispered, still so unsure in his presence. He barely looked at her as his fingers moved across his phone screen, typing something with an intense glare.

This wasn't unusual and he didn't move at all until she was in the pool, not registering his eyes on her as soon as she turned away from him.

A few laps in, she noticed movement at the edge as she caught her breath.

Kylo pulled his shirt off, hands moving to the zipper on his jeans as he tugged them down.

"What are you doing?" There was alarm in her voice that made him chuckle, glancing at her as he flung the jeans towards the chair, standing in near-naked glory. She didn't know muscles could be that defined, a broad chest that surprised her; her stomach fluttered as he stepped onto the first step.

"Swimming," he drawled, walking slowly towards where she could only tread water, again reminding her of how much  _ bigger  _ he was than her.

She can only make him out in shadows as he circles her, not even bothering to submerge his entire body, his hair still dry and blown back purposefully. Rey shuddered and tried to ignore the way he watched her, but as she twisted in the water, that predatory feeling only grew.

She was acutely aware that the placement of the pool was such that Maz couldn't see any of it from their house.

"The boy treating you respectfully?"

His voice made her jump, closer than expected as she had been spiraling in a troublesome daydream.

"Um, yes," her voice shook as she looked at him, his eyes dark and face shadowed. "I guess you scared him. He thinks you're older."

She realized he was corralling her towards the edge of the pool slowly, "I  _ am  _ older. Does that bother you?"

It was a test, she realized immediately, and shook her head even as her heart fluttered at the nearness of him.

"Good, age is just a number, Rey. You're smarter than that," he said as he wrapped an arm around her stomach, pulling her close to him.

"You're so soft, Rey," he murmurs inches away from her face, hands pressing low on her back. "A beautiful young woman."

Kylo calling her that made her blood thrum, feeling strong all of a sudden she hesitantly touched his bicep that flexed underneath her fingers.

He pushed her the final foot into the edge, her back digging into the concrete curve of the pool, leaning down to press his lips against her neck. He had teased this before, but the position was overwhelming now and her stomach churned with anxiety as he kissed slowly up her neck, chin, and finally landed on her lips.

Her heart beat wildly and she tried to pull away, but he wrapped a hand around the nape of her neck to hold her still as he pried her mouth open.

It was her first kiss.

Rey had always heard that the first one was always the most awkward and tried to learn to enjoy it, following his lead as his tongue invaded her mouth. She was being devoured and overwhelmed, his body pushing into her, whining as she felt his hard muscles against her.

She pushed against his chest and tried to twist away, needing just a moment to think everything through, but his arms caged her in and gone were the warm eyes that morning with Maz.

"You like me, don't you?"

Rey nodded slowly, because that much was true. He was handsome and elegant and  _ thought she was pretty.  _ So different from the boys at school. From Poe, who always did this against the lockers and laughed afterwards.

"Good," he responded, palm sliding down her ass, pulling her into his hard cock. Rey yelped in surprise, realizing belatedly what exactly she was feeling.

Kylo hooked his fingers into the straps of her suit, pulling them down to trap her shoulders. He let out a heavy breath at being so close to her, finally pulling the top of the suit down, exposing her breasts and the nipples that she had taunted him with every day.

Ignoring her uncomfortable squirming, he lowered himself to suck on her left tit, tongue laving the nipple where it met the edge of the water. His hand gripped the edge of the pool behind her and thrust his erection against her cunt as he pressed hard kisses against each budding breast.

"Legs around me, starfish," the nickname that had brought her a sense of belonging brought her mind back to the reality of being exposed and kissed by him. But she was unable to ignore his command, body heady with a confusing desire that only increased with each thrust.

Both of his arms now framed her body, gripping the edge of the pool, muscles flexing as he held himself tight against her, thrusting into the spot he had touched a week ago. He couldn't stop staring at the way her chest moved in the water, sliding over her exposed breasts with each movement.

Kylo groaned as Rey took it upon herself to grip his hips, steadying her and giving him more leverage as he ground slowly against her clit.

Her breathing became faster, chest heaving up and down under his intense stare and movement, until he felt her legs tighten, her body quivering against him.

"That's it, baby, doesn't that feel good?" One of his hands dipped into the water, thumb pressing against her clit as he continued the hard grind against her, pulling her over the edge with each feverish circle.

"Kylo, I-" her voice was breathy and she barely recognized it, nor did she understand what was happening as her body froze against him, a feeling of great pressure and release around his fingers.

He just grunted, head falling to her neck, teeth sucking against her shoulder as he too froze against her, moaning as he held her hard against his cock as he came.

They floated there for minutes, her mind and heart racing, and then, "Better get back home, little starfish."

He pulled away from her then, a thumb brushing her cheek before he walked to the steps and got out.

He said nothing else to her as she wrapped her towel around her, legs more wobbly than normal, her body heavy with something.

But before she left he kissed her hard on the lips, squeezing her ass as he whispered, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

A week passed with Rey trying to ignore each message from Kylo, the memory of his lips on her breasts never far from her mind as she laid on her bed at night. The way he had pushed against her making her shift in her desk at school.

But she didn't know what to say to him and so for once, she avoided the pool and his messages.

Maz was leaving for the weekend and had warned her that  _ Ben  _ would be keeping an eye on the house just in case Rey needed - or did - anything. She was under the impression they had a good relationship.

That night, Rey curled her body around her pillow, trying to push the image of his face away from her thoughts. A door click downstairs and she froze, eyes searching for her phone on the far edge of her nightstand.

"Rey?" Cold relief washed over her as she heard Kylo's voice call out, thankful it wasn't a robber.

"Kylo!" She sat up in bed, blanket falling down to her lap, exposing her thin camisole.

Her door pushed open and he stood there, silhouette illuminated by the hallway light; the relief she had felt turned into unease at the way he stared at her.

"Good to see you're still around, starfish," he crossed his arms as he stood there staring, her stomach turning as she was confronted with the situation she was trying to avoid.

He stepped closer to her bed, "You've been ignoring me, Rey."

She swallowed, hands twisting the blanket, "I'm sorry, I just - it was so weird I didn't know how -"

"Shhh," he hushed as he sat on the edge of the bed, hands rubbing her arms in a soothing manner. "I know what we have is overwhelming, but it's rude to ignore someone this way."

His voice was soft in his chastisement and Rey gave him a brittle smile, the guilt at not treating him right hitting home.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was scared."

"You don't have to be scared, Rey. But," he pulled the blanket off of her and threw it to the floor. "You need to understand. I don't let go of what's mine so easily."

His hands tightened their hold on her arms, forcing her upper body to face him as he bent down to look her in the eyes.

"I know what all those boys don't," he said as he began to push her down, hand moving to her chest as he moved to straddle her. Kylo leaned down to whisper in her ear, her heart beating wildly, "You're a little cockslut."

Rey blanched at the word and shook her head, her arms moving to push him off of her, "I'm not like that!"

"Oh but you are, starfish. You wanted me from the beginning," he held her down with one arm as the other pushed her shirt up to expose her breasts. She whimpered as she realized her nipples were erect from his touch and not the cool brush of sudden air. What was wrong with her? "That smile of yours, prancing around in a swimsuit too small for you. Using MY pool."

Those things were nothing special, she tried to tell herself. She was just being nice - and she had always used that pool, right?

But when his fingers pushed aside her panties and he muttered about how wet she was for him, Rey wondered if he wasn't right. He  _ was  _ older - more experienced. He knew her better than herself, knew women.

And it felt  _ really  _ good. Odd, unusual, but better than any of her own meager explorations as his fingers slid through her lips teasingly before pulling on her underwear and sliding them off.

Her lower half was bare to him and she stretched her shirt, attempting to cover herself, but he ripped her hands away and took it off as well.

"Such a sweet little body. I've been dreaming about it for weeks," he murmured, voice slightly crazed as his hands moved down her chest and stomach as he straddled her.

Her phone rang and she jumped, twisting over to grab it from the nightstand, sure it was Maz.

Kylo lunged for her hand, knocking the phone off the nightstand as he pressed himself against her back, pushing her into the mattress, "No interruptions, baby. Tonight is special."

Rey whimpered as his fingers pinched her nipples as they slid underneath her chest, her hips unintentionally grinding into the bed.

"That's it my little starfish, feels good doesn't it?"

"Kylo, please," she forced out, voice threaded with fear as she realized where this would lead. She wasn't ready, they had just kissed!

He lifted off of her, turning her onto her back once more, staring down as he took his shirt off, his muscled chest no longer as appealing as it was that night in the pool. Kylo's mouth flattened as she squirmed underneath him, no longer in his thrall.

"You know," he sat back on the top of her thighs, hands unzipping his jeans as he stared at her, furious. "I wanted it to be different, Rey."

Her eyes went wide as he pulled his cock out from his boxer-briefs, much more red than she had anticipated, and pushed at his chest futilely.

Kylo stroked his cock as he watched her attempt to get out from under him, but it was no use. He was stronger and larger than she ever would be and even then what would happen?

"But you had to be difficult," he leaned over, upper body pressing against hers as he spread her legs, wet pussy just waiting for him. He pressed into her, hands holding her head to the bed as he forced his cock inside of her. "Couldn't just enjoy it, starfish?"

Her breath was stuck in her throat as she cried from the pain of being split apart, the intrusion of something so large seemed unnatural. Her mouth gaped open and he just stared at her face, held firmly in place by his hands as he watched each flicker of pain flit across it, thrusting straight through the resistance inside of her.

"Fuck yeah, does that hurt?" He seemed desperate, but Rey sensed something else in the question and she shook her head, wetness slipping out the corner of her eye as he forced her to look at him. "Don't lie to me, starfish. You feel me ripping you apart. This is what happens to cocksluts."

He pushed up at that, gripping her hips and snapping them to his in hard thrusts, eyes locked onto the way her face scrunched up in pain, drinking in her pants that were a mixture of agonizing pain and confusing pleasure.

She felt pressure on her clit as he circled it furiously in time with his thrusts and she cried out in surprise, clinching around him unbidden, her legs like jelly on either side of his thighs.

Her hands pushed at his face, trying to get away from his stare, sharp nails ripping the skin under his eye slightly.

"What a bitch you are," he growled before doubling his efforts to make her come. The pull on her body made her almost forget about the pain of each thrust as he bruised her skin until finally, cruelly, he made her orgasm. He hissed at the way she squeezed him in her pleasure, but before she could process what had happened he flipped her over, pressing his entire body over hers as he fucked into her again.

"It's better like this, isn't it starfish?" She groaned as she felt his cock hit a new place inside of her and realized he was right.

"That's it," he bit into the back of her neck, hands digging into the bed on either side of her head, hips and skin smacking together. "You won't ignore me anymore will you baby."

She shook her head, crying out as a hand grasped her throat, squeezing tightly as he pulled her up, body bowing backwards as he thrust into her. Rey felt more like a ragdoll than a fifteen year old girl, breasts bouncing and eyes sliding shut as she succumbed to what he was doing.

The sounds of squelching and skin hitting skin made her dizzy until he let out a curse and she felt something swell and burst inside of her and she gasped.

He let her fall forward onto the bed as he stroked inside of her a few more times, a new spurt of come surprising her and making her hips jolt slightly with each one.

"Cunt felt so good, starfish," he kissed her lower back, surprisingly gentle as he pulled out and rolled her onto her back. Rey tried to look everywhere but him, but Kylo gripped her jaw and forced her to stare at him as he moved down the bed.

Eyes wide, Rey watched as he licked her bruised pussy, his own cum leaking out of it. He didn't say anything as he licked and sucked in new places, making her cry out in uncertain pleasure as he burned his gaze into her own.

Minutes later, he crawled up beside her, hand smoothing down her stomach, "I'm sorry I was rough baby, you just made me so mad. I couldn't help myself.

Rey was frozen as he kissed her, her limp body taken as an acceptance of his apology, "But you won't ignore me again, will you starfish? I can make you feel so good if you just listen."

And he groped at her breasts, pinching a nipple softly as if to remind her of something. "I was just confused."

He hummed as he kissed her neck, leg pressing between hers and against her sore cunt, "Then talk to me, baby. I can help you understand what you're feeling. I know how women are."

Rey swallowed and nodded as his tongue dipped into the hollow of her throat, "I can teach you how to be a woman, starfish. Do you want that?"

She looked at him then as he pulled away, his face seemed shuttered, but she sensed something underneath the surface. Ignoring him had been a bad idea - he seemed truly wounded by it and even though her legs still hurt, she bent one of them up to feel more of his thigh between her, grinding slightly. Wincing through the pain, but watching as he became more mollified.

"I was just scared, I didn't mean to upset you," she told him as her hands framed his face.

"You were scared of your feelings," he supplied, waiting for her to accept his explanation. She nodded and he smiled finally, "Oh starfish, I'll be here Rey. You'll never be alone again I promise."

And as he spread her legs and fucked her sore cunt again, she thought maybe that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought of it! sorry it wasn't quite as good (imo) as my others, but just getting into my stride again. If you want to see something specific, drop a prompt on twitter or CC! https://curiouscat.me/eirene_fics
> 
> come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


End file.
